1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of locking mechanisms for latches.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Latches can be used to secure doors, panels or other members. It is desired that the latch be securely locked when the latch is not in use and therefore prevent unauthorized use by one who does not have a key or tool to unlock the latch. Once unlocked the latch can be opened and then closed.
Although many locking mechanisms are known in the prior art, none are seen to teach or suggest the unique features of the present invention or to achieve the advantages of the present invention.